Wish upon a Rose
by Duskyminer1234
Summary: Sonic wants Amy to be safe and stay in her home but Amy wants to stay in the team. After an upsetting fight in the woods, Amy ran from Sonic saying things she would regret. Eggman uses Amy to bring back a certain Princess who wants her lost town so she had taken over Amy's body. This Princess wish upon a rose on anything she wants. Will the Sonic team save Amy and stop the wishes?
1. Amy to Princess Amelia

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Look, we don't want you to get hurt Amy!" Eggman heard a voice in the woods, and it sounded like his enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog._

_"I am not going to get hurt you know! I can always defend myself!" He then heard a girl voice shouting back at him, Amy Rose._

_"Is that so? Then tell me Amy, how many times have you been kidnapped by Eggman meaning that I have to save YOU?" Sonic sounded like he was a bit pissed at Amy for being easy around everybody..._

_"I've saved you too!"_

_"Oh please save me the lecture, you know that only happened about once or twice!"_

_"Why are you trying to be so mean?" Eggman thought that he could have a closer look so he went closer and hid behind a big tree; he was now around 4 meters away from them and can hear and see the action._

_"Look Amy, I am not being mean, I am saving your life! Now please will you go home and stay there!" Sonic had pleading eyes and looked like he had no patience for her, making her shiver in fear._

_"S-sonic, I s-said no"_

_"AMY!" Sonic just shouted with fiery eyes and made her jump and fall and having tears in her eyes; being shocked at the sudden yell "AMY ROSALINA ROSE JUST GO HOME, GO HOME AND NEVER COME HERE. YOU ALWAYS GET CAPTURED AND IT IS ALWAYS US WHO HAS TO SAVE YOU. JUST WAIT UNTIL WE COME AND SAY IT IS SAFE. WHY ARE YOU NOT LIKE CREAM AND DOESN'T GET THAT!"_

_Amy was just silent, looking at the ground and crying her eyes out. She then looked up and saw that Sonic was tapping his foot with hands on his hips, looking like he needed and answer._

_"You ask why, out of all the times, now?" Amy was shivering while standing up, but her confident was building up too. "What is wrong with you... you know, I thought you look out for your friends, especially your closet ones..." She looked up at Sonic with an angry face "If you didn't want me there, then why didn't you shout at me before!"_

_"I AM SHOUTING AT YOU NOW AREN'T I?"_

_"FINE, I'LL STAY OUT OF YOUR WAY, I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU OR THE GANG AND... AND..." That was it... Amy couldn't say anything else in her rage, she was stuttering trying to think of something to say. Meanwhile, Eggman thought of a good idea on how to get rid of the Sonic Team. And it was a perfect chance to bring the 'true villain' out._

_"You'll never be in my gang and what?" Sonic said sternly, looking like he wasn't affected by any of her comments. Amy just looked at him with sadness and anger, she knew what to say and she didn't want to say it, but she had to._

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU NEVER SAVED ME THEN! I WISH I LEFT YOU AGES AGO! I WISH YOU STAY DEAD WHEN YOU GOT KILLED! I WISH YOU NEVER SAVED ME!" Amy cried as loudly as she could in his face and ran the direction of where Eggman was hiding, not seeing him. Eggman looked back and saw Sonic's face looking down, and for the first time in Eggman's life knowing Sonic, he saw him crying. He saw Sonic's tears drop onto the grass, making it damp._

_"I'm sorry Amy; it had to be this way..." He said and turned around, and was heading back until Eggman laughed behind him._

_"That was a good show you did there Sonic, I'm sorry it didn't have a happy ending..." Eggman clapped with his evil smile at Sonic, who was now fully alert of who was talking to him,_

_"Eggman..." Sonic growled angrily "Now you are going to something with Amy aren't you!"_

_"Oh you do catch on quickly, but don't worry, I've planned this all ahead, so a floating jail will get her in about... 10 seconds?"_

_"That's plenty of time to get Amy!" Sonic said and ran full speed to get Amy and save her._

_-With Amy-_

_Amy was deeper in the woods, crying her eyes out and making the grass wet and moist with all her hot tears coming out of her eyes. She then felt a big breeze that came randomly behind her, but she didn't even have to look back and know who it was._

_"Go away, I don't need you here..." She whispered harshly, scooting forward, but he just took a step forward as well._

_"Look Amy, I don't want to have another fight but we need to go!"_

_"You're about to make another fight 'cause I'M NOT GOING!" Amy then turned round with anger in her eyes._

_"Amy, I'm sorry I shouted at you, I just want to save you right now!"_

_"SAVE ME FROM WHAT, THE TREES, THE GRASS BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING I SEE HERE!"_

_"No time to explain!" And Sonic just picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could. Amy couldn't do anything but hold on. She then saw the danger he meant with a floating jail catching up with his speed and almost getting Amy. She screamed and put her face to Sonic's neck, trying to feel as protected as she could._

_"Amy, just hang on AAH!" Sonic shouted in pain and fell, dropping Amy hard on the ground and let her roll on the ground, before being taken by the floating Jail. Sonic quickly looked at his right leg and saw an arrow in it, he then looked at Amy who passed out and being picked up by the floating jail that now had a laser shield around it. He then saw Eggman in his floating machine with two black bracelets and was chuckling his horrible laugh at Sonic._

_"Oh dear Sonic, you look like you have an arrow through your leg. But thank you for helping me capture the girl, she will be useful..."_

_"Eggman, give back Amy now! I'm warning you, if you hurt her you're dead!" Sonic growled but winced when the arrow was still in his leg and was moving in the flesh. He had to take it out quickly, but he grunted in pain and the leg which was bleeding._

_"I knew that if I hurt your leg, you wouldn't run or jump or even walk without it being healed, I can take my time with this pain she is going to feel, and you are going to watch it!" Eggman chuckled evilly, taking the laser shield of the floating jail. Amy was still there with her eyes closed, but she was breathing again. Fortunately for Eggman, her arms were near the edge of the jail, so he could put the bracelets on quickly, which is what he exactly did. Amy then started to grow wavy hair to her mid-back, and there were red roses sprouting from her hair and was all blooming with glow. And this leaf crown (what a goddess would wear) fitted on her head perfectly. Sonic was actually __**admiring **__the new Amy until she screeched in pain and was crying form all the pain she was getting. The flowers that were blooming in her hair turned to black and the tiara was black too._

_"EGGMAN, STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Sonic angrily shouted at Eggman._

_"Sonic, she is turning into the long lost princess that was kept inside the girl's body... Princess Amelia" Eggman explained whilst watching Amy suffer._

_'Princess Amelia huh, Tails read me a book about her and her wishes. But it still doesn't explain why he brought her back. And it surprises me that it was kept inside Amy's body.' Sonic thought 'Wishes... grants wishes... In the book it says that she can wish upon a rose... HE IS GOING TO WISH FOR EGGMAN LAND TO BE REAL!'_

_"Then why do this to her! You can't just wish for Eggman land to be real, it will destroy everyone and even you!"_

_"That's not it Sonic, I was going to make her take all you guys out. Then I can wish Eggman Land and I'll have what is mine! Don't worry; she'll be fine once she burns from the roses' warmth"_

_Sonic just growled angrily, but heard no more crying in pain but Amelia waking up and panicking._

_"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Amelia spoke softly, looking around to try and recognise where she is "I need to get to my home town! The villagers are waiting for me!"_

_"Princess Amelia, they have gone. I am going to look after you now..." Eggman said calmly, pretending that he was the good person "Your home town was destroyed years ago, and now you have awakened from your grave in return for your world to be restored..."_

_"AMY, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, AGH!" Sonic cried in pain, but saw only confusion in her eyes._

_"Who are you?" She asked shyly, her face blush a light pink._

_"I am Sonic, don't you remember me? Amy, you have got to!"_

_"Who is Amy?" She started panicking again making her roses and tiara go into their normal colours._

_"Amelia, the Amy is you. You have awakened in search for your home town, but to be honest, you don't need to search for it! All you need is to give your spirit up and let us have Amy back!"_

_"You want me to die?" She screamed, having so much fear in her eyes "Who do you think you are? I wish I was out of this jail!" Amelia wished, and one of the red roses turned white, making the jail dissolve and let her float down, putting her feet on the ground softly. Sonic was at the least, shocked._

_"How do you know how to get Amy back, Sonic?" Eggman asked calmly, but Sonic was looking at him with anger._

_"Read it in a book Tails showed me. I wish you gave up your spirit too though!" He spat but winced and fell on the ground again._

_"Enough from both of you, I wish that your leg was healed!" Amy wished and another rose tuned the colour white with Sonic's leg having no hole and flesh injury spilling blood. When Sonic stood up, his right leg was perfectly fine and was able to move again._

_"Right, that's it Eggman damn you to hell!" Sonic shouted and was charging to Eggman._

_"I wish you went back to where you were and stay there!" Amelia quickly shouted making Sonic go backwards and standing still._

_"You got it all wrong! Eggman is evil, not good! He doesn't want to build your town back; he wants to make Eggman land! Look, I know this sounds rude, but you have got to leave this body and get Amy back. Whoever put you in this body must have wanted to keep you alive but where you need to be is with your family!" Sonic explained, desperate for Amelia to hear him out._

_"Look, I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing, but you have no right to be here! I am not going to die to save your precious girlfriend and that's it! I am Princess Amelia Rosalina Rose and I won't let anything get in my way!" She said and got closer to Sonic "And if you think of trying to stop me from getting my town, you will be sorry!" She narrowed her eyes and walked to Eggman. "I wish you can move again!" A rose from her hair changed to the colour white and Sonic could move again. "Let's go Sir."_

_"Alright Princess, are you sure you don't want to kill the boy?" Eggman asked, trying to be as nice as possible._

_"I'm sure, this boy Sonic wouldn't want to go near me..." She narrowed her eyes again at Sonic, who now let a few tears fall and his head was facing ground._

_'Tears, he is crying?' Amelia thought 'Why does he remind me of someone... Someone I love...?' Then she looked at Eggman to lead them both to where they were going. They both flew off leaving Sonic alone in the woods._

_'I promise to get you Amy, even if it means for me to die...'_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

**Kitty cool: And we are done with the intro! 2,170 words around and I am happy that I did this story! But the one word I want to ask you all is... confused? Yep, now I read it and think it is confusing but everything will make sense in chapter 2 'Princess Amelia's story'. Also, the fact that Amy and Amelia have both middle and surnames (probably first names as Amy is short for Amelia) meaning that there might be some link with this :P but don't worry, I'll figure something out to sort the confusion. Trust me ;) Well... see you in chapter 2**


	2. Princess Amelia's Story

**Kitty cool: Hello, how are you guys? I'm excited for me to go back to school and all that... not ready for the tough work for the exams but going to do my best! Any who, we meet Sonic, Tails, Cream, Tikal, Blaze and Silver in this chapter here, maybe Knuckles will come in :3 we'll see... Enjoy this and I hope you all laugh at some parts, and if you are going to do school like me, hope you do well ^_^**

* * *

"Ok, ok, ok... start from the VERY beginning Sonic!" Tails said clearly, Sonic just came to his workshop randomly and was rambling about Amy and Princess Amelia, two DIFFERENT people.

"Fine, first..." Sonic explained the story to Tails slowly, who was looking at Sonic in disbelief, until he mentioned the black bracelets.

"So what you are saying is that Amy turned into THE Princess Amelia and she is now on Eggman's side?" Tails asked just to clarify. Sonic nodded at him eagerly "Just because of two black bracelets?" Sonic nodded again. "Ok then, let's go to the Master Emerald and see what happened to Princess Amelia.

"But how, I mean, the Master Emerald needs Tikal and she isn't here..."

"Hey Mr. Sonic and Mr. Miles," Cream greeted making Sonic and Tails jump and scream, especially Sonic. "Oh sorry if I scared you, the front door was open and I was bored."

"It's ok Cream, just next time maybe knock on the door, even if it was open." Sonic said to her, with her nodding.

"I heard you talking about Princess Amelia; do you want the book to it?" Cream offered. "I can get it if you want, it would only take about 2 minutes!"

"Thank you Cream, but no thank you. We we're going to the Master Emerald and see if Tikal can show the real life version." Sonic said and picked Cream up "You can come too if you want!"

"Okay, but where's Amy?" Cream asked, holding on to Sonic

"Um, long story, I'll explain while we are going to the Master Emerald, let's go Tails." Sonic answered and sprinted to the Master Emerald, followed by Tails flying with his two tails.

-At the Master Emerald Temple-

"So you are saying that Amy turned into Princess Amelia?" Cream asked just to clarify...again... Sonic nodded "Wow, she must have pretty hair with roses she can make a wish on!"

"Well, yeah she does, how do you know all of this when we read it about 2 years ago?" Sonic asked Cream, putting her down

"Because I read it so I can make myself go to sleep! It's a beautiful story of how she was the birth from the Lady of the Lake, but the Lady of the Lake was a virgin, but with a knight!" Cream explained, and Sonic stopped walking and froze with wide eyes. **(Things are about to get confusing... let's just say that the game 'Sonic and the Black Knight' NEVER happened)**

"What did they say the knight was like?" Sonic asked, still not moving

"Hmm, they say that he was like the knight of the wind. It was reincarnation of King Arthur! They both loved each other very much, and the Lady of the Lake was pregnant 3 days later. But King Arthur died in a battle, getting a burial in the waters And the Lady of the Lake leaving the baby in a garden of roses." Cream answered and looked at Tails, who was laughing at Sonic

"If I can recall, Sonic said that he was in his 'dream world' saying that he was King Arthur and saying that the Lady of the Lake was Amy!" Tails laughed and Cream giggled. Sonic just gave a death glare at Tails but blushing crimson.

"Anyway, let's see what happened after her birth, but we need Tikal... or Knuckles..."

"Did someone say my name?" They heard behind Sonic. They all turned round and saw Knuckles sleeping on the stairs. Then they all smirked.

"Hmm, Oh Knuckles, Rouge wants a little 'private time' with you..." Sonic said in a deep voice, doing 'private time' speech marks.

"Really... I want the balloons she has... BALLOONS" Knuckles murmured in his sleep and reached out his arms with his hands doing a grabbing motion making Cream, Tails and Sonic all laugh on the floor. Knuckles woke up with a start from the loud noise and saw them laughing.

"Wait, first of all, why are you guys laughing and why are you here?" Knuckles shouted, looking clueless to why they are laughing.

"Hey Knuckles, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Tails said in between laughter

"If I do, then what did I say in my sleep? Bet you can't get that one!" Knuckles said, making him blush a light pink and struggling to breath

"Really... I want the balloons she has... BALLOONS" Sonic asked whilst sniggering and Knuckles blush a very bright red.

"SOMEONE SAID THAT SHE WANTED PRIVATE TIME! DON'T BLAME ME!" Knuckles cried in a childish voice.

"Well, we'll see if she thinks the same..." Cream smirked, winking and Knuckles "Anyway, we need your help. We would like the Master Emerald to say the story of Princess Amelia. Long story short... Amy turned into Princess Amelia"

Knuckles just looked at Cream in disbelief "Uh, Cream you should stop reading that book, but I'll show you the life story because I am bored..."

"Do you need help with that?" Someone asked behind the Master Emerald. They turned and saw Tikal smiling at them. "Don't worry, I know what happened and I know Amy turned into Princess Amelia, the Master Emerald told me. So Knuckles, will you help me with this?"

"Ok, if you need help, I'll give you help!" Knuckles answered

-Moments Later-

"Oh Master Emerald, lend us you power and show us the story..." Tikal and Knuckles summoned

"Of Balamory... Ow..." Knuckles grumbled, and rubbed the back of his head Sonic hit.

"Master Emerald, lend us you power and show us the story of Princess Amelia's life!" They repeated and the Master Emerald turned white and then showed a hologram in front of them. Then it played at the beginning of Amelia's story...

-Princess Amelia's story-

_Master Emerald: It all began when the reincarnation of King Arthur died in battle, and he closed his hide, holding the Lady of the Lake's hand._

A picture showed of the Lady of the Lake and King Arthur.

"Sonic, it is you and Amy!" Tails said, amazed. Sonic flushed into a bright red, Cream admired the romance, Knuckles sniggered and Tikal just smiled at Sonic.

_Master Emerald: But in a battle King Arthur died and was taken to the waters by the Lady of the Lake._

Everyone started to look sad at the picture of King Arthur's death and the Lady of the Lake holding his hand, kissing him one last time.

_ Master Emerald: The baby was born moments later, and the beautiful girl was born with the most beautiful hair. She was called Amelia. The Lady of the Lake walked to a bed of roses and laid her down, singing a sweet, enchanted song to make the baby rest and live in a very deep slumber, she then abandoned the child._

_15 years later, Amelia woke up and looked at her surroundings, she found herself in a bed of roses. But there was food and water next to her. It looked as if it was there for quite some time. She then remembered what happened and remembered the face of her mum and dad._

_"Where am I, where is my papa and mother?" She stated to cry and touch her hair. She stopped suddenly and put her hands to her head, feeling roses inside her hair. And when she put her hands to her forehead, she felt a leaf tiara on her head. She was so confused._

_"I wish I knew what was going on..." She wished and put her head to her bare thighs, lying in the foetus position. She felt something in her eyes and opened them; she saw the image of what happened and how her mother abandoned her. She saw further back to when she was born with her mother crying and her dad lying in the waters. She then saw the baby her going into the bed of roses._

_Master Emerald: The Lady of the Lake soon realised that she was naked in the bed of roses. And that there was a house near her, but she mostly concerned about her being naked._

Tails went wide eyes at the picture, and Cream was admiring it (not in that way…) Knuckles was looking away and Tikal was giggling. They were all blushing except Sonic.

"You should know the body of the opposite sex in the same species, if you wanted to choose your mate." Sonic said simply and everyone raised their eyebrows "Look, I'm a hedgehog doing the instincts of one, no saying I'm a pervert."

_Master Emerald: Princess Amelia realised that being in the nude wasn't a good thing, so she starting covering her body with her hands._

_"I wish I was wearing something!" She wished. Suddenly, the bed of roses covered her body and parked into a sleeveless white dress. "Why is it that when I make wishes, it happens? I wish I knew what to do next!"_

_Master Emerald: This arrow appeared from the grass and pointed to the house. Seconds later, it disappeared. Princess Amelia started to walk to the house. She knocked on the door and waited. Moments later, a rabbit woman with a baby with her opened the door._

_"Oh my, you actually woken up," The woman exclaimed and invited Princess Amelia in. Princess Amelia was looking at her surroundings, feeling the warmth and tasty smell. "We saw you in the bed of roses and thought that you were sleeping. But then we thought you were dead! Luckily you woke up."_

_"I was there for how long?" Princess Amelia asked_

_"When we saw you, about 2 years," The woman answered. "My name is Cream by the way, what's yours?"_

"Is that me?" Cream asked and looked closely at the woman. "Oh my, it is me! I'm in the story!" She jumped up and down and everyone smiled at her and laughed.

_"My name is Amelia I believe, and my mother was the Lady of the Lake with my father being King Arthur." Princess Amelia greeted, and Cream looked at her._

_"Are you the Princess we all were searching for, the Princess Amelia?!" Cream asked, looking like she had hope in her "Princess Amelia, we thought you died how you survived?"_

_"I don't know, my mother, she put me in a bed of roses and I slept there…"_

_"Well, let's go to the village and announce you're here!" Cream smiled and took Princess Amelia's arm._

"Wait, that doesn't explain why she is like this so skip to when the town was getting destroyed," Sonic demanded, and Tikal nodded. The hologram wasn't just in front of them; it then changed to be their surroundings

_"Hurry, Hurry Sonikku!" _They heard a voice beside them and they looked and saw Princess Amelia smiling and jumping excitedly, looking at a blue hedgehog with a red cape that was running after her.

_"Slow down would ya!" Sonikku puffed, and was catching up with her._

"Sonic, he looks just like you, but has emerald eyes!" Knuckles called out.

"I know, and his name is my nickname!" Sonic replied, still looking at the excited Princess.

_"But the town, they are waiting for you! I can't believe my boyfriend is getting a recommendation to lead the whole army!" Princess Amelia squealed and ran quicker._

_"I know right, I can't believe it myself, and you're going to become queen soon, that's a good sign!" Sonikku winked, actually catching up with Princess Amelia from behind and pulling her in a spin hug. Princess Amelia squealed then giggled, with Sonikku chuckling._

"They look so happy, they're a cute couple!" Cream admired with stars in her eyes. Tails and Tikal nodded.

"I think it's disgusting!" Knuckles gagged and everyone glared at him.

"Says the man who wanted a hug from Shadow," Tikal grumbled and everyone except Knuckles laughed.

"IT WAS A DREAM!" Knuckled whined, and stuck his tongue out at Tikal. But they all turned quickly as they heard screaming from Amelia.

_"Sonikku look! The meteors! They're destroying the town!" Amelia screamed and was running back to Sonikku and holding him tightly._

_"The meteors, they're not just destroying it, they're making it into no return…" Sonikku explained angrily, grabbing his sword with two hands. "I will not fail King Arthur or the Lady of the Lake to protect you!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked, looking into his eyes._

_"These meteors are the meteors of no return! It sucks the living life out of it and no one can ever live! Everyone's bones will be crush by the existence, and I can't let you be sucked in! I made a promise to your Mum and Dad's grave that you shall never die until old age. I wish that you will be safe and I promise you will even if it means for me to die!" The roses from Amelia's hair were glowing, making Amelia terrified. Then there was a voice that filled the whole surroundings:_

_'Is that your final wish? To protect Princess Amelia, even if it means to die?' The female voice said._

_"No, don't do this, please I love you!" Amelia cried out with tears falling, but Sonikku paid no attention and nodded to the voice. Moments later, there was a light in his hand and it turned into these two gold rings._

"They look like the rings that Amy has!" Tails pointed.

_'Put them on Princess Amelia, then her life will be spared, but you have to run into the meteors to stop it.' The voice said. Sonikku finally looked into Amelia's face, which was crying and shaking no at him. He soon had tears in his eyes._

_"There is no time Princess, the meteors are close and I cannot waste any more time." He took both of her hands, and she looked at him, dead in the eyes. "But remember, I'll always love you, even if I'm dead!" Before she could respond, he put the bracelets on her, and she was frozen._

_"I can't move to stop you!" She screamed, starting to cry again._

_"I love you, Princess Amelia…" He whispered and kissed her deeply for a second. He then waved at her with tears in his eyes and ran towards the meteors._

_"Sonikku, no, NO SONNIKU," Amelia screamed as she saw him run. Then they saw him disappear and the whole scene glow._

"He died to save her…" Tails said silently, barely audible for everyone else to catch

"That's so sad!" Cream cried as she held onto Sonic's leg. "No wonder why she was determined for her whole town; she wanted to see him again!"

"It isn't over yet Cream…" Sonic said as he bent down to her level and hugged her.

_The whole scene changed to when there was a white surroundings but only Princess Amelia moving and in colour._

_"Sonikku, SONIKKU!" She repeated calling her boyfriend's name. She was stepping over the other frozen, colourless bodies that were on the floor as her teary eyes were looking from side to side._

_"Sonikku, where are you? SONIKKU I FOUND YOU!" She screamed as she went over to his body. She touched him and shivered from the cold._

_"You're so cold…" She whispered, but she picked him up and put him on her lap anyway. She was crying again but let her tears fall on him. "I wish… I wish I could talk to you one last time, only because if I wished for something more, I could set the meteors off again…"_

_"That's a good… sign…" Sonikku's body started getting colour and he could move a little bit._

_"Sonikku, you're alive! I can see you again!" She exclaimed in happiness and she hugged him. He was shocked but returned the hug. "You idiot, why did you do that, I have lost you forever now! But I will die with you by your side…"_

_"YOU MUSN'T PRINCESS," He shouted making her split apart from him and looked at him in the eyes._

_"What do you mean; don't you want us to die together?" She whispered to him._

_"No, I want me to die alone. I did this to protect you! That was my job! The meteors choose their date of when they take this town, and it was today. It was fate, and I won't let you die with me!"_

_"I WILL! I WILL STAY HERE BY YOUR SIDE!"_

_"Please, just listen…!"_

_"NO, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LEAVE YOU!" She paused when she felt a pair of lips on hers and went deeper. She returned the kiss, with their tongues dancing together._

"Well that escalated quickly…" Knuckles mumbled, but got hit in the head by Sonic again.

_They parted and looked at each other. Sonikku was upright and in level with her and kissed her again, but this time taking her dress off her._

"Ok kids, not a scene you want to see!" Sonic shouted and put hands on both Tails and Cream's eyes.

"But I want to see!" Cream whined

"Yeah, me too," Tails agreed. They both tried moving the hands away from their face but Sonic was stronger than them; no use "Kids, you can hear it, why want to see it?" Sonic said as he was blushing at the scene before him, Knuckles was laughing crazily and Tikal looked away, trying to take the sound out her ears.

-5 minutes later-

_"I can't believe you, you cheek," Amelia panted, she was naked and so was Sonikku._

_"Look, that's the final time we could be as one, now it is time for you to go." Sonikku ordered and touched Amelia's bracelets. "You are going to disappear from my time and be invisible to your own body, but don't let these bracelets glow black, otherwise you will become evil and try and make your home town again! Promise me that you will do as I say!"_

_"I promise, and I love you." Amelia said one more time._

_"I love you too, don't forget me..." Sonikku whispered as her became colourless and frozen on the floor again. Amelia was fading away and was flying off into the sky. Her thoughts were echoed around:_

_'Please, even if you're dead, never forget me…' Amelia said and disappeared._

The scenario disappeared and the Master Emerald stopped glowing. Sonic finally took his hands away from the children's eyes, letting them see.

"Was that, a happy ending?" Tikal asked as she looked at Sonic.

"Not yet, even though that guy wanted her to be safe, she should have died ages ago." Sonic replied, not bothering to look back at Tikal.

"So how are we going to save Amy?" Cream asked in a quiet voice.

"Tomorrow, we all as a team go there and save Amy. She's still alive…" Sonic said and was walking down the steps.

"Wait Sonic!" Tails shouted and Sonic stopped "I think we should go tonight!" Sonic then looked at Tails, but with no emotion.

"Why tonight?" Sonic said in a plain voice, making everyone apart from Knuckles shiver.

"Because, we would see if Amelia remembers all of this, and see if she can make Amy come back. Also, Eggman won't be there!"

"Fine… we go tonight at nine…" Sonic said and looked back again "But if anyone's late, you're not coming!" And there Sonic sped off, leaving everyone there in utter shock.

-With Amelia and Eggman-

"Thank you Eggman, for letting me restore my home town again." Princess Amelia said to him, not looking back. Her bracelets were now fully black and her roses with the leaf tiara were turning black too.

"It's no problem, and I have to say, I have never seen anyone leave a body and still be alive." Eggman replied and looked beside him. He saw a white circle with a sleeping body of a naked Amy there. She was wearing her red boots but her hair was much longer to her mid-back "Will she ever wake up from the blank space?"

"When they say in the nightmare it's is an illusion." Amelia replied "I think it is time for you to go to sleep too..."

"What are you saying? Princess, please don't tell me that you are going to put me in a nightmare too?"

"Are you saying you won't obey your 'Princess'?" Amelia said, but in a different voice. Her dress turned black and fell to the ground, letting smoke surround it (can't see her feet now). Her hair was floating in different directions, like they were snakes in her hair. She turned round and Eggman saw her with fully red eyes and she had fangs in her. "Are you saying that you want to be executed?"

"You're not Princess Amelia, who are you?!" Eggman shouted and was slowly stepping away from the girl. But she only would move forward at his pace. Eggman looked at Amy in the white ball and saw that she was shivering and looking like she was about to cry. "What is happening to Amy Rose?"

"Ah, so you said her full name?" The girl said as she quickened her pace to Eggman. "Do you have respect for that goddess?"

"You didn't answer my question of who you are!" Eggman shouted back at her and quickened his pace of stepping back. Suddenly, he found himself against the wall of the room, and was sweating bullets as the girl got closer to him. She finally reached him and put her hand on his neck. Her fingers started to slowly get longer and turn into slime as it spread across Eggman's body. Eggman was in pain and shouting at her to stop, but she just laughed evilly.

"I am the darkness, and only the darkness. I am Princess Amelia and I have come to restore my home town!" She laughed evilly. Next there was a painful man scream filling the room.

_-With Amy-_

_Huh? I start to slowly open my eyes as it was a blurred vision. I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't make the figure..._

_"Ames, you there..." I heard. I open my eyes again but it was all still blurry. "Oh, you're awake. Must still be blurry for you though..."_

_I opened my eyes one last time and it all got clearer. The blur was blue and it had jade green eyes. I think I knew who it was._

_"S-Sonic," I called out. Everything was clear and I could see his face. He started smiling at me._

_"Hey Ames, you had a really bad fall there. I found you in the woods and there you were..." Sonic said to me as he got closer to my face. I started blushing a bit and he saw it. "You look cute when you blush."_

_"Where am I?" I asked him, ignoring the compliment he gave me._

_"In your house; in your bed; sleeping naked BECAUSE you had scratches on you so I thought I should tend to your wounds, I am no pervert." He replied. "Also, I have made food for you so eat up!"_

_"At least let me get changed!"_

_"Fine, I'll get out for you to get changed..." And Sonic left the room_

_'There is something not right about him...' I thought and got changed in her dressing gown. I went downstairs and saw Sonic at the bottom of the stairs, looking a bit shocked. "What?"_

_"Oh, you said you were going to get changed, but I see you haven't really..."_

_"Well I am covering myself, unless you want me to go back upstairs and..."_

_"NO, I mean, never mind you're here now. Eat up; I've made chilidogs for you and they are still warm."_

_I went to the table and saw 2 chilidogs on one plate. When I sat down I took one and left the other; just in case Sonic wanted one._

_"Would you like one?" I asked_

_"Um, not really..." Sonic replied_

_"Are you sure? These are you favourite am I right?"_

_"Yeah but... go on then." And he sat opposite me and ate the other chilidog like a child. I was giggling at how he was acting like a child getting the sauce around his face. Then I thought of something; how did I end up on the grass in the woods?_

_"Sonic, how did I end up on the grass with scratches?" I asked, and defiantly saw that Sonic's face mood had changed. His eyebrows narrowed and he frowned, like he was scowling me. I think I pulled the trigger._

_"It's something I don't want to talk about..." Sonic replied bluntly and continued eating the last bit of the chilidog. I certainly wasn't going to back down from that._

_"You better tell me or you're out of this house!" I warned him, with Sonic looking at me angrily._

_"Just forget about it!" He growled back at me looking like he was glowing black, Dark Sonic was taking over him._

_"I want to know Sonic, so tell me!" I cried at him, letting fear take over me as I stood up, preparing to run anywhere._

_"Just... drop it Amy, it is nothing you should know..." He was getting darker and darker by the second, and his eyes were going to pure white._

_"FINE, DON'T TELL ME, I'LL JUST STAY HERE AND NEVER KNOW MAYBE IF I WAS NEVER SAVED, I COULD HAVE FOUND OUT!" I screamed at him and ran up the stairs crying. By the time I was upstairs, Sonic turned into Dark Sonic, who was on his knees, turning his head towards the stairs. And smiled..._

_Whatever he was about to do... was __**not **__good..._

* * *

**Kitty cool: Done, chapter 2 was about 3,000 maybe 4,000 but it was long. On word it took about 10 pages! But I have to say it does have a lot of paragraphs, so I am not sure about those but we will see. Princess Amelia is evil now, the reason why was explained. Eggman... well... you have to see in the next chapter of what happened to him. I promise you he won't be in a white ball like Amy naked because that will be just... wrong! No, no I am NOT imagining it! Also, Amy is in her own dream/illusion but outside it is just her right there. She has longer hair to her mid-back. You might get confused of why Sonic in the dream is now Dark Sonic but it is because it is all part of the nightmare. (I never wanted this to be long...) And finally, the ages of the characters:**

**Sonic – 18**

**Amy – 16**

**Tails – 12**

**Cream – 12**

**Rouge – 20**

**Shadow - ? (But meant to be 20)**

**Knuckles – 20**

**Tikal – 18**

**Amelia – 16**

**Sonikku – 18**

**So that is it, see you in chapter 3 (might be a long time but I'll try to do it ASAP!)**


	3. Amy's Breaking Point

**Kitty Cool: Hi! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG OK? TT_TT SCHOOL HATES ME! THEY SLAP HOMEWORK IN MY FACE AND CRAP! *cough* Now that's out of the way, let's see what actually happened to Eggman with that black glue hm?**

* * *

"It was 9 pm, where the full moon was out and the twilight ocean was crashing into the rocks in every direction. The many stars were bright in the sky, trying to fight its light against the moon. But when we go on the surface, there was one hedgehog determined to fight to the death to get what was his. His name was:

Sonic the Hedgehog

He has been saving lives, close to death, being kidnapped and turned super for all his life now. He lost both of his parents in tragic disasters; he has met many friends along the way. He has fought against all evil, and the plain disturbing *cough* Elise *cough* BUT HE HAS CARRIED ON TO THIS DAY! HE IS NOT BACKING DOWN, WITHOUT THE HELP OF:

KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA-!"

"Will you cut that out?!" Sonic slapped Knuckles at the back of the head for the stupid story he made up.

"Aw, and I was getting to the good part!" Knuckles snarled at Sonic and turned his head away from him.

"What was it, you slay the dragon?!"

"No, it was when I owned you!"

"When have you 'owned' me?" Sonic made speech marks with owned.

"Since the day you were born!"

"I never met you when I was born!"

"Will you both shut up?! We're trying to plan a route to get to Amy!" Tails shouted and looked at his hologram map. He turned to Cream and showed her a route "So we can go through the roof and run straight into the hall, but there might be some egg bots there."

"What if you ask Shadow to use his rocket shoes to burn through the side... this side?" Cream pointed to a wall that was close to the robot's hold. "Those robots aren't made yet, so we can go through that room..." She clicked the room where it showed you containers full of robots. Cream looked for any route from there. "There! Though the air vent there, then take the first right and we should be there!"

"Since when did you become so smart at routes?" Tails smirked playfully, making her blush a little pink and do a girly giggle. "Anyway, cool - Shadow?!"

"What?" Shadow replied, not bothering to look at them.

"Can you heat the door with your rocket shoes?" Cream asked him sweetly.

"Humph," He said and disappeared with Chaos Control. They both sweat dropped at the sudden remark he did.

"I think that's a yes," Cream sighed; she turned back to the hologram map and saw something in the way. There was this black goo that looked like it was coming from the ground. "Uh, Tails? Where has this black goo come from?"

"Black goo," Tails replied, following where Cream's eyes were staring at. He soon found the black goo rising from the ground and scotched back away from it. "I don't think that's goo..."

"Guys," Rouge called out from the sky, everyone looked up at her and saw Rouge's frightened face "There are black goo around the side of the sea, but when I looked above, all I saw was the sea around us!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tails shouted

"Ok, let me explain it like this. You know when there is a puzzle piece away from the rest of the puzzle piece, like in the middle of nowhere?" Everyone nodded "We're that puzzle piece! All I see is the sea around this island and then black goo-like arms grabbing on the island!" Everyone gasped, now realising that something bad happened **(WELL DUH! ¬_¬;)**

"So that means..." Tails paused

"We've been torn apart from the rest of Mobius and our world." Sonic finished off.

_Eggman, you're going to __**pay!**_

**-With Princess Amelia/ Darkness-**

There was a frozen Eggman in his last screaming position. There was frozen black goo inside his body, causing to be unconscious (temporarily dead) and blood-frozen. Then there was the female with black goo grabbing his waist and carrying him. She was walking around the room, checking all the alarms and bots that there was in the hall and the front way.

"I need some minions of my own..." She smirked evilly, looking at all the Security Cameras in the hall and front way. She lifted one of her hands up, supposedly posing a 'stop' sign with her hand. She suddenly brought her fingers in a fist position, smiling deviously at the Videos. She saw black goo coming from all the floors, devouring the robots and brining them into the floor "I don't need you guys now... you're rubbish!" As soon as the hall and front way was cleared from robots, she opened her hand again. This time – on the cameras – The black goo returned and formed into mini egg bots that Eggman made, but they were covered in black goo. "I shall devour them, and restore my town without any interruptions.

Darkness turned back to Amy, who wasn't in her white shell any more. The goo was doing spiral patters around her like a cocoon, but Amy was still curled up as a fetas. But the one thing added on was the heart of Amy. Amy's heart was clearly visible inside her and you could see that a quarter of it was darkness "Let me have more of your power Amy, you can never stop fighting the darkness. Once your heart turns fully darkness, I can rebirth my town once and for all..."

* * *

**Kitty cool: IMPORTANT! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY PRINCESS AMELIA IS NOW CALLED DARKNESS, READ THE WHOLE STORY AGAIN! IT SAID THAT IF HER BRACLETS GLOW BLACK, THEN TROUBLE WOULD HAPPEN. IN THE SECOND CHAPTER, HER BRACLETS HAVE GONE BLACK, SO PRINCESS AMELIA IS NOW SOMEWHERE ELSE (SPOILERS: WITH AMY) AND DARKNESS HAS TAKEN OVER HER BODY. SHE IS TAKING AMY'S POWERS (BECAUSE SHE IS UPSET...) AND SHE HAS BLACK GOO BECAUSE THAT IS HOW IT IS DONE OK?! GREAT! That was all!**

* * *

**-With Amy-**

_I was crying on my bed about what had just recently happened. I haven't heard anything since I came up, only me crying with tears. Not even the slightest squeak happened. Did Sonic leave? Maybe..._

_Was he __**even **__there?_

_I guess he left, otherwise I would have heard the squeaking of the annoying steps beside me. I realised that I stopped crying and that I was shifting onto the bed more. I lifted my head up and looked around the room – looking at my shadow first. I saw the room and my shadow, seems like I was all alone. But when I turned my head to the opposite way, __**he **__was there- still in Dark Sonic too..._

_I almost screamed at the shock he gave me._

_"Ah, I see you've stopped crying." He spoke in his voice. Something seemed, different about it... "Look, I'm sorry that I made you cry, I just didn't want to talk about that dark memory I have."_

_"It's fine." I replied nervously, looking cautiously at every movement he did. I hitched my breath as he moved at super speed into my face. "How the hell did you get up here?!"_

_"Used the stairs,"_

_"But the stairs always squeaks when it happens!"_

_"Mhm, did I tell you how cute you are?" I instantly forgot the fact I said to him and just focused on the words he said 'Did I tell you how cute you are?' 'HE THINKS I'M CUTE?!'_

_"Y-you s-say I-I-I-m c-cute?" I couldn't really find the words to speak. I felt this invisible force behind me, pushing me towards Sonic. Then something hit me, his eyes... I can't see myself in his eyes. They're blunt..._

_No reflection._

_Now for one definite fact, he is not Sonic. I can't believe I believed him! But this force was still pushing me towards him. He was smirking at me and waiting for me to come closer! What's happening to me?!_

_"Who are you?!" The force behind me instantly disappeared, making me fall onto the bed and him sitting on my stomach and pinning my hands on the bed. You don't know how terrified I am of this guy right now. He wouldn't show one bit of life in him. His blunt eyes had no emotion and he had a frown, plus his body was towering above me, making me feel all weak and venerable._

_"I think you know that I am Sonic the Hedgehog, as you are my biggest fan aren't you?" He showed he white teeth in a cheeky grin, while he narrows his eyes at me._

_"You... are not Sonic," I spoke in a deep voice, hiding my face below my three quills in front of me. I didn't dare want to see his reaction, especially in this position. When I opened one of my eyes, I saw him looking angrier. His eyes were now fully white (no irises) and his eyes were twitching in annoyance._

_"You thin- I- I'm not Sonic?!" He went closer to my face and looked as if he was about to eat me alive. I was shivering in fear and had to find something to hit him with so I can escape! I was looking upwards, frantically trying to find a hard object, until I saw something just to the right of me. A lamp, a metal lamp which was switched off, I just had to wait for the right moment to reach for it so he won't notice. "I am Sonic the Hedgehog! I am me! Who do you think you are Amy?! Is it because you think that Sonic wouldn't come to you as he loves others?! Is it because you think he won't be here to save you?!" This guys' voice was different. You could hear that he was angry, but he also had this high pitched squeaks in his voice, and his hand were loosening whilst shaking on my arms. He looked so lost, like he couldn't concentrate on something. "I love you Amy! I want to be with you forever, please DON'T GO STAY WITH ME!" He was just screaming the words in my face and taking his hands off my arms. I reached for the lamp and instantly hit him on the head. He fell off the bed and rolled onto the floor, where his body deformed into black smoking goo. The black goo then sunk into the bedroom floor, leaving a black stain there._

_My tensed body finally got to relax. I was standing up panting heavily with sweat dropping from my face, and then I just collapsed on my knees and thought about what happened. He said words that hurt me._

_'Is it because you think that Sonic wouldn't come to you as he loves others? Is it because you think he won't be here to save you?!'_

_No, no, no! He WILL save me, and I'll wait for him! Wherever I am, he will find me... Right?_

_Aw man! Now I doubt myself that he will come... what am I going to do?_

_"Amy, just give him up..." A deep voice alerted me from my thoughts as I turned to the dark patch, it was moving again. This time, it was a dark shadow in the wall that rose, and only a shadow. Nobody forming it, like it was literally in the wall_

_"Give...up," I felt as if I was in a trance of my own, agreeing with what he was saying..._

_"Amy Rose," This man's voice was getting scarier by the minute. His deep voice was crackling like it was the breeze (if there was any) was whispering around me "Amy Rose, heed my words. Sonic the Hedgehog will never like you, and you will die as an alone wrench! No one will care for you and no one will suffer for your sins!" His voice sounded like he was trying to torment me, which absolutely works twice as much._

_I suddenly saw a vision of a dark surrounding. And when I looked forward, my friends had all had their backs to me and were walking away. I was on my bottom with my knees giving me support on my sitting and my eyes were watery from looking at them. I was trying to move but I couldn't, they were just going further and further. Until one of them stopped._

_It was Sonic._

_Sonic turned his head to my direction, making me have a smile of hope that he would save me, but he had no emotion, just a frown that was telling me to back off._

_"You better stay in the darkness! We're not coming back for you to be a burden to us!" He yelled at me. My heart shattered to a million pieces. Just hearing his exact voice (real or not) made it feel like I was burning inside. He gave me one last emotionless glanced then ran away, disappearing where all his friends were going._

_"You see Amy, they only want you in total darkness... they never will help you, nor save you in your situation." The deep voice echoed around the darkness._

_"You're wrong," I shouted back at him "You're so wrong! They will save me!"_

_"Then tell me Amy," His voice retorted back at me "How many times did Sonic have to save you from Eggman?! And what was he shouting at you in the woods?!" Suddenly all those memories came flooding back to me, of how this all happened:_

_-Normal POV- (Shush please, I KNOW IT IS EGGMAN!)_

_"Look, we don't want you to get hurt Amy!" Eggman heard a voice in the woods, and it sounded like his enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog._

_"I am not going to get hurt you know! I can always defend myself!" He then heard a girl voice shouting back at him, Amy Rose._

_"Is that so? Then tell me Amy, how many times have you been kidnapped by Eggman meaning that I have to save YOU?" Sonic sounded like he was a bit pissed at Amy for being easy around everybody..._

_"I've saved you too!"_

_"Oh please save me the lecture, you know that only happened about once or twice!"_

_"Why are you trying to be so mean?" Eggman thought that he could have a closer look so he went closer and hid behind a big tree; he was now around 4 meters away from them and can hear and see the action._

_"Look Amy, I am not being mean, I am saving your life! Now please will you go home and stay there!" Sonic had pleading eyes and looked like he had no patience for her, making her shiver in fear._

_"S-sonic, I s-said no"_

_"AMY!" Sonic just shouted with fiery eyes and made her jump and fall and having tears in her eyes; being shocked at the sudden yell "AMY ROSALINA ROSE JUST GO HOME, GO HOME AND NEVER COME HERE. YOU ALWAYS GET CAPTURED AND IT IS ALWAYS US WHO HAS TO SAVE YOU. JUST WAIT UNTIL WE COME AND SAY IT IS SAFE. WHY ARE YOU NOT LIKE CREAM AND DOESN'T GET THAT!"_

_Amy was just silent, looking at the ground and crying her eyes out. She then looked up and saw that Sonic was tapping his foot with hands on his hips, looking like he needed and answer._

_"You ask why, out of all the times, now?" Amy was shivering while standing up, but her confident was building up too. "What is wrong with you... you know, I thought you look out for your friends, especially your closet ones..." She looked up at Sonic with an angry face "If you didn't want me there, then why didn't you shout at me before!"_

_"I AM SHOUTING AT YOU NOW AREN'T I?"_

_"FINE, I'LL STAY OUT OF YOUR WAY, I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU OR THE GANG AND... AND..." That was it... Amy couldn't say anything else in her rage, she was stuttering trying to think of something to say. Meanwhile, Eggman thought of a good idea on how to get rid of the Sonic Team. And it was a perfect chance to bring the 'true villain' out._

_"You'll never be in my gang and what?" Sonic said sternly, looking like he wasn't affected by any of her comments. Amy just looked at him with sadness and anger, she knew what to say and she didn't want to say it, but she had to._

_"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU NEVER SAVED ME THEN! I WISH I LEFT YOUAGES AGO! I WISH YOU STAY DEAD WHEN YOU GOT KILLED! I WISH YOU NEVER SAVED ME!"_

_-Amy's POV-_

_"It was me…" I whispered to myself, I started to let my tears fall on my thighs as I hung my head low._

_"Yes, you kept getting captured, and it made Sonic goes as far as to almost kick you out the team."_

_"It was me all along… I was the burden, I can't believe it…" I was rocking back and forth with my head on my knees, still hearing the voices in my head._

_"Amy, even though this is just an illusion, it doesn't mean that all of this isn't true. It is your decision to choose what you believe…" The voice disappeared through the dark surroundings._

_I felt a little breeze go in my face, irritating me. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in Eggman's main room and this dark girl was smirking deviously at me._

_"Hi Amy, I believe we haven't met…"_

* * *

_**Kitty Cool: THERE, chapter three is done! Now I always want to be the organized person and do them in three days, but right now school is happening and I also do swimming, so please bear with me whilst I write this story. Please R&R on this because I already had a good comment and I was so happy that someone likes this! If there are any problems, please PM me or just tell me in the review section (PM recommended)**_

_**I'LL TRY AND DO IT AS FAST AS I CAN! TToTT PLEASE BEAR WITH MEH!**_

_**(Any mistakes please tell meh!)**_


	4. Not a chapter- Update

**Kitty Cool: Oh hai! This is just to help you know what is going on between Amy's Heart and Darkness's Power. Amy's heart is getting taking over by Darkness's power and the more Amy feel shattered/anger basically negative feelings, the faster her heart will turn into complete darkness. And if her heart turns 100%:**

**(SPOILERS: She will have one last wish and then her body will… well. We can all say the right word is eternally bled until she goes out.) That was a spoiler yes…**

** Heh, anyway we have just finished Amy's illusion so that means**

**Amy's Heart = 50%**

**Darkness's Power = 32.7% (I LUV DECIMALS 8D)**

**Mhm, Amy has fallen into Darkness's trap, just wait till you see Sonic meeting Amy ;) Let's just say that there was some 'issues' between them. And oh, who else did I add in this story?!**

**Sally – 18**

**DUM, DUM, DUM! How is Amy going to cope with them two together? Well, we'll see. I will add two songs in this story (hoping they would match with the real story) and see how it goes. If you want more hints into what the next chapter will be, this title might do it:**

**Sonic's truth meets Amy's Darkness (GOES ON THE LINE WITH THIS!) Hopefully this title might inspire you into what I left my cliffhanger on.**

**Thinker question: (Read near the end of Chapter 2) why did Darkness call Amy a goddess? ;) This might make your brain hurt. So much THINKING!**

**That was all, not a chapter sorry. Even worse news, I might not get my chapter done until 2-3 weeks, maybe a month. I won't promise you this, but it may happen.**


End file.
